1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for fastening an end of a sheet member with a clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a clipping machine is known for fastening an end of a sheet member with a clip (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 47-12089).
The conventional clipping machine comprises, as shown in FIGS. 63 and 64, a base 1, a handle 2 attached pivotably to an end of the base 1, and a cover 3 disposed between the base 1 and the handle 2. A guiding groove 4 is formed in the upper surface of the base 1, and a row of connected clipping members 5 are contained between the guiding groove 4 and the cover 3. The connected clipping members 5 consist of clipping members 5N which are connected to each other with an adhesive agent like a sheet of staples. Each clipping member 5N is bent into a U-shape.
An end (rear end) of the connected clipping members 5 is in contact with a metallic member 7 which is slidably attached to a pressing rod 6 shown in FIG. 65. The connected clipping members 5 are pressed leftward (in FIG. 64) by the force of a spring 9 via the metallic member 7. The force enables the other end (front end) of the connected clipping members 5 to come into contact with an end 4a of the groove 4.
A pressing plate 8 is attached to the underside of the handle 2. When the handle 2 is pivoted from the position shown by the solid line to that shown by the chain line in FIG. 63, the pressing plate 8 comes into contact with the bent base part of the clipping member 5N occupying the front row of the connected clipping members 5, so that the clipping member 5N is separated from the connected clipping members 5. Then, only the separated clipping member 5N is further pressed and deformed by the pressing plate 8, and thereby an end of a plurality of sheets of paper inserted in the direction of arrow P is clipped by the clipping member 5N.
In order to perform a precise clipping operation by means of the clipping member 5N, the width of the clipping member 5N is required to be made larger. However, as a result of enlarging the clipping member 5N, the number of the clipping members 5N which can be contained in the apparatus is reduced. Therefore, disadvantageously, the apparatus must be frequently replenished with connected clipping members 5, and thus more labor is required.